User blog:Endless Exceptions/Ritz, The Discordant of Sound
Concept. Ritz is a female around the 20's. She became suddenly deaf one day. The cause she hates the world for her handicap. What she didn't know at that time, was that she also had to power of sound in her grip, but only the power to create noise. One day people from her class started to bully her. She lost control of herself and suddenly a burst of soundwaves flew in the direction of the kids, leaving them on the ground with blood in their ears. Which resulted in permanent deafness. Shocked, she ran away from home for the good of protecting her family. Everywhere she went people started to cover their ears. There was no place where she could go anymore. A few days after wandering the wastelands close to Zaun, she saw a tiny furry yordle from a distance. The yordle was sitting on a giant machine repairing the giant mace. She didn't dare to come closer because of her power. She threw some rocks at him to get his attention, which was not a good idea at all. This way she provoked the yordle and it began shooting missiles from the air. She barely dodged them which left her incapacicated with a few wounds. The yordle came closer and closer, but it suddenly stopped and covered it's ears as fast as he could. The yordle suddenly started screaming in vain. Ritz screamed as hard as she could that she didn't have control over her ability. The yordle was shocked by the power and stepped back. Ritz apologized and asked if he knew a way to cure her from this curse. He agreed to help her, even for his huge distrust and hatred for humans, he somehow felt pitiful for her. After a few weeks the yordle, Rumble, had finished his research to give Ritz the opportunity to control her power. He made a pair of gloves which he called *NEED NAME* made from a special material. Rumble joined the Institute of War where he has some business to do, atleast that's what he said. Before leaving he told Ritz to train her skills with her gift: the power to control noise and eventually join him when she think she's ready. "Scream as hard as you want, she can't hear you anyway." - Rumble. Abilities. Quotes. When selected: * Sonicboom baby! Let's do this thing! Attacking: ''' * I have you in my sights now! * You are not getting away! * Silence! * Deafness! * Ka-boom! *Screeches* (When using Q ability) * Haaaaaaa! *Kaboom!* (When using E ability) '''Movement: * Ready or not, here I come! * Let's go. * Alright, on my way. * Hmm..? * Facechecking that bush (when entering a bush) * Better hope there's not Garen in there. (When entering a bush, and enemy Garen is in game) * Oh dear... (When sighting enemt Garen in bush) * Sonicboom! Taunt: * Even a deaf person can beat you. Like me! *You're so predictable.. * .....You said something? Joke: * It's awfully quiet out there. They aren't hiding huh?.. * ..Oh wait, for a moment I forgot I was deaf. Heheee. Category:Custom champions